Gaelia City - Ranks
*Competitive: '''This rank is limited and subject to a monthly activity check to maintain and uphold the position. '''Government Regent Status: Closed Regent is the title given to the ruler of Gaelia City; they are tasked with the city's protection and continued prosperity. They are the last word on all important herd issues: trade agreements, declarations of war, peace treaties, alliances, any affairs that will affect the lives of Gaelian citizens must be resolved under their orders. Consort Status: (Potential Group Adopt) The current Leader's chosen mate. An icon of little political power and great social influence, they must keep the citizens' morale high during times of crisis. Historically, consorts have served as an unofficial liaison between the Leader and their people, ensuring that important issues reach their ruler's ears. Council Status: Limited A group of officials elected by the citizens and approved by the Leader. The Council oversees the city's day-to-day, ensuring that everything runs smoothly. They attend births, weddings, and funerals, sign off on Peacekeeper promotions, and handle the purchase of debt from private citizens, among other things. Diplomat Status: Limited (*Competitive: 3 Slots) Negotiators appointed by the Council with intimate knowledge of another herd's culture and politics. They are extensions of the Gaelian government's will, and often take up residence in their nation of expertise for extended periods of time. While abroad, they keep the Council informed on any developments, and act as a point of contact between their leader and that of their host herd. Peacekeepers Captain Status: Limited (*Competitive: 5 Slots) Officers who answer directly to the Leader; each commands their own unit of soldiers. The captains organize border security, coordinate city patrols, and lead the city's defenses in the case of an attack. Soldier Status: Unlimited The majority of Gaelia's Peacekeepers are soldiers. Well-trained and disciplined, they are a common sight everywhere in the city. Though the average citizen is comforted by their presence, servants and slaves are wary of them; should one step out of line, it is the soldiers' duty to deliver their punishment. Recruit Status: Unlimited New additions to the Peacekeepers. Experience and ability vary widely among them; many come from military families, but first generation recruits aren't uncommon. Working alongside the soldiers, they learn about everything from fighting to settling domestic disputes (should be under 18 years old). Warden Status: Limited (*Competitive: 5 Slots) The Wardens monitor the land just outside the city walls. They watch over local wildlife, give directions to wayward travelers, and inform the captains of any suspicious activity. With intimate knowledge of Gaelia's terrain and top notch tracking skills, they serve as the city's first line of defense against the outside world. Civilians Private Citizen Status: Unlimited Private citizens form the backbone of any society, and Gaelia City is no different. While occupations are traditionally passed down from parent to child, innovation is a profitable pursuit. Free individuals are allowed to work in whatever field they choose; provided they can make a living off it. Private Citizen is a general rank for those who feel their job doesn't quite fit in anywhere else. Craftsman Status: Unlimited A craftsman is anyone who specializes in the creation of things. Tailors, blacksmiths, architects, all of the above and more are a part of this rank. Becoming a proper craftsman in any field takes years of practice, but the Gaelian demand for beautiful belongings makes for a very stable job market. Medic Status: Unlimited Medicine is an invaluable resource, and those who practice it are never without work. They can be general doctors, midwives, or field surgeons; so long as they use their abilities to heal the sick, injured, and ailing, they are considered medics. Trader Status: Unlimited Traders are the merchants who barter goods in the markets and on the streets. Some sell wares from abroad, others are locally sourced. They are the ones who move merchandise from one place to another, the lifeblood of the city's economy. It's not always the most profitable job, but it is a necessary one. Mule Status: Limited Mules are the city's smugglers; selling their services to the highest bidder, they have ways of making sure certain shipments enter or leave the city unnoticed. While their activities are very much illegal, the government turns a blind eye to their actions, sometimes even using the underground routes for their own agendas. Non-Citizens Indentured Servant Status: Unlimited Debtors who are officially owned by the government. Indentured servants are mostly used as general labor in mines, farms, and building projects. Servants are treated as city property; anything they own belongs to the government, they can only live on government property, and they aren't allowed to marry or bear children until their debt is repaid. Slave Status: Unlimited The precursors to indentured servants, slaves are privately owned debtors, working to repay specific individuals. They have precious few rights and are afforded little oversight, as many live with or near their creditors. This practice is slowly being phased out, however, there are still wealthy families who refuse to surrender their personal slaves to the government.